Sammy's Destiny
by Katy M VT
Summary: Sequel to What if Bloodlust.  Takes place after Crossroad Blues but before Croatoan.  Gordon comes back to settle the score.  But what is he really after.  Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. Trap

Sequel to What if Bloodlust. Takes place after Crossroad Blues, but before Croatoan

Dean had been on edge ever since the Crossroads case.

"Dean, maybe we should take a little break," Sam said.

"Can't do it, Sam. I found our next case," Dean answered back.

Sam sighed. There would be no talking Dean out of this job. He had been getting more erratic since that stupid crossroads demon had confirmed that Dad had sold his soul for Dean. Sam wished she would show up right now so he could exorcise her. Serve her right. "What is it?" he finally asked.

"Vampires. And these vampires are actually killing people, so would it be OK if we killed them, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam could see the signs. Dean was about to take all his frustrations out on him. "Yeah, that'd be fine, Dean."

"Good. Because I know how much you love vampires."

Sam was not going to take the bait. "Where can we find these vampires? Do you know?"

"Well, Sam, I obviously don't know exactly where their nest is, but the killings have been happening in Defiance, Ohio."

"Great. Let's go."

SSS

"OK. All the disappearances have taken place around this point," Sam said pointing at the map. "Probably means the nest is somewhere around there."

"Obviously," Dean snapped.

Sam took a deep breath. He was going to let it go, but then changed his mind. "Why are you so pissed at me lately?" he asked.

Dean wasn't going to answer that. Not out loud anyway. It was because the last time Sam saw Dad he tried to pick a fight. Dad knew he was going to die, but even so, the last thing he did was tell Dean to save Sam…or kill him. Dad hadn't sold his soul for him. Not really. He'd sold his soul so that Dean would be around to kill Sam if he couldn't be saved. Because Dad knew that he wouldn't be able to do it and he had dumped all that on Dean. It wasn't fair.

"Let's go kill some vampires," Dean said. Not as snappy this time. He knew it wasn't really Sam's fault. He was just scared by what his dad could have meant. He was mad at his dad for not telling him more. He was mad at his dad for leaving him to deal with this. And yes, a little part of him was mad at Sam for his life always having to be about Sam.

"Fine," Sam said. One of these days he was going to get to the bottom of this.

SSS

"Here's an old warehouse," Dean said pulling over. "This is a possibility."

"Sure," Sam agreed. He was actually kind of getting a creepy feeling about it. Probably definitely meant it was the place. They grabbed their machetes out of the trunk. Dean also grabbed his gun and tucked it in the back of his pants. He never understood why Sam wouldn't carry a gun unless they were specifically hunting something that they could kill with one.

They entered the warehouse. Dean walked a few steps ahead of Sam. No matter how he was feeling, he knew it was his job to protect Sam and he always would. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Sam whispered. He couldn't be sure that nobody was there, but if this was a nest there would be dozens of vampires and some victims in the place. Didn't look like that. But he was still getting a creepy feeling.

"We'll just," Dean started to say and then all of the sudden, walls of metal bars came down. One between them and one on each side of them, going from wall to wall. They were trapped.

Sam and Dean had turned to face each other. "Is someone here or did we trigger a booby trap?" Sam whispered.

"Don't know," Dean whispered back. Either way, this wasn't good. They were probably about to become vampire lunch. Dean pulled his gun out. Just in case it wasn't vampires. Plus, it would be hard to hack off a head from behind the bars.

Sam was trying to figure out if there was a way to get the walls to lift again. Suddenly he heard Dean yell, "Sam!" and aim his gun at a point behind him. Sam quickly turned around.

"Hey guys."

"Gordon," Sam moaned. He had told Dean not to leave him tied up like that. He had said they should get someone to untie him immediately. Not in a few days.

Dean was trying to get a shot, but Gordon kept moving so that Sam was between them. Not hard to do since Dean couldn't really move all that much. Gordon pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Sam. "Why don't you two put the machetes and guns outside of the cages?" Gordon suggested.

Sam leaned over and squeezed his hand through the bars and put the machete down. He realized as well as Dean did that in this situation it was a pretty useless weapon. Gordon kicked it away. When Gordon saw that Dean was still trying to get an angle, he reached in through the bars and grabbed Sam's hair. He pulled his head and banged it against the bars and placed his gun to Sam's head. Sam grunted out when his head hit the bars. "Now, Dean. It wasn't really a suggestion," Gordon said as he cocked the hammer back.

Having no choice, Dean stepped back and placed his weapons outside of his cage.

"Push them away so you can't reach them," Gordon ordered.

Dean sighed. He was hoping he would be able to get to them at an opportune moment.

After Dean had done what he was told, Gordon let go of Sam's hair. "What about you, Sammy? Any guns?"

"It's Sam. And no."

"I took care of the vampires in this area a couple of days ago. But for some reason I thought you two might turn up, so I decided to use the trap the vampires had set up," Gordon explained.

"Great. You caught us. Now what?" Dean asked, looking nervously at the gun which was pointed constantly at his brother.

"I know where Lenore and her friends ended up," Gordon said. "But you know as well as I do that a vampire has your scent for life. I get within a mile of that place, they're all going to bolt."

"And?" Dean asked.

"I want you to go and kill her them for me. Bring back her head. Platter's optional."

"Why would we do that?" Sam asked.

"Not you?" Gordon corrected. "Dean. Because if he doesn't, I'll kill you."

"Dean's not going to kill an innocent person," Sam stated confidently.

"You're probably right, Sammy. But what you seem to keep forgetting is that these animals aren't people. So, Dean, will you do it, or do I kill Sammy right now?" Gordon asked.

Dean closed his eyes. They were both right. He couldn't kill an innocent person. Not even for Sam. But Lenore wasn't a person. Not really. "OK," he agreed.

"Dean, no," Sam protested.

"Gordon's right, Sam. She's not human. I shouldn't have let you talk me out of killing her in the first place," Dean responded. The only reason he hadn't gone after the nest was because he hadn't known where they had gone. Plus, he wasn't all that in to killing things that weren't killing people, but he figured it was just a matter of time.

Sam had been keeping an eye on Gordon, but he turned around to face Dean to try and reason with him. Or see if this was all just a trick so that Gordon would let Dean go and he had a plan. He couldn't tell anything from Dean's eyes. Dean had been so distant the last couple of weeks. The guilt of their father selling his soul for him was really getting to him. At least that's what Sam assumed. Dean didn't actually ever tell him anything.

Sam felt his wrists being grabbed by Gordon and cuffs put on them. He spun around and saw the wall of bars go up. "Now, I made a few improvements to the fangs' trap. The other walls are on a timer and will raise up in half an hour. I'll leave the directions to the nest in the car. Two days ought to be plenty, but I'll give you a little extra. I'll call you in 60 hours with instructions on where to trade Sammy for Lenore's head. Got it?"

Dean nodded. He wanted to tear Gordon apart, watching him hold Sammy's arm tightly. He couldn't lose Sam again so soon. Not after losing their father. He was pretty sure it would kill him. He watched as Gordon roughly shoved Sam in front of him. Then he proudly watch as Sam kicked back and took off running.

"If I don't have a hostage, I don't need Dean," Gordon called after him.


	2. Leader

"If I don't have a hostage, I don't need Dean," Gordon called after him.

That stopped Sam cold. Gordon knew it would. Yes, Dean was the more protective of the two, but they would both die for each other. He would have died for his sister before she had become a vampire. So he understood. He was just glad that he didn't have anything that would serve as that kind of weakness anymore.

"Run, Sam!" Dean yelled when he had seen that he had stopped. But he knew that he wouldn't. If the situation was reversed he wouldn't save himself at Sam's expense. Plus, with those cuffs on, Gordon would probably catch up anyway. Dean had never really thought about it before, but it was kind of weird that not having the use of your arms would slow down your running. After all that was mainly your legs' job, right?

Gordon approached Sam, shoved the gun firmly into his back and led him outside. He stuck the instructions in the Impala and guided Sam around a few bushes to his car. "Get in," he said, when he had opened the trunk.

"No way," Sam said.

"Don't worry, Sammy. It's ventilated. Now get in, or I go back inside and ventilate Dean." Gordon really felt like he was coming up with some clever lines today. He grinned to himself.

Sam reluctantly got in. If he didn't, Gordon would just shoot him and then go in and shoot Dean. He just hoped Dean had something planned.

SSS

When the bars came up, Dean went out to the Impala. He took out the information on Lenore's nest and considered what he should do. He had no doubt that Sam was dead either way. Gordon wasn't going to just let them walk away so that they could hunt him. The man was an idiot, but he wasn't completely brain dead. But, he might have an easier time getting close enough to rescue Sam with the head. Or at least a head, he reconsidered.

Gordon had said that he had just finished off a nest. He remembered from that other time he was with Gordon when he killed a vamp that Gordon just buried. He didn't cremate. So, all he had to do was find a buried head. He'd stick it in a bag and by the time old Gordo realized it wasn't the right one, he should be able to save Sam. All he had to do was come up with a plan.

SSS

"Here we are, Sammy. Home sweet home for the next couple of days," Gordon said when he helped Sam out of the trunk. He immediately placed a knife to Sam's throat. He didn't have Dean here to keep Sam in line. He had a cage set up inside, so once he got Sam in there, he was home free. Until he called Dean to come get Sam, that is. That's when the real fun would start.

Sam tried to get free of Gordon's tight grasp, but each time he made the attempt, the knife bit further into his skin. It was already drawing blood, so he figured he had to cooperate. Any more and he'd be gushing from the jugular.

Once inside, he was roughly pushed into a small cage, which Gordon padlocked. Sam could barely sit up in the thing.

"Sorry. Don't get a whole lot of prisoners as tall as you," Gordon said.

"Do you have a whole lot of prisoners in general?" Sam asked. He was really curious about that. He had hunted his whole life without ever feeling the need for hostages.

"Actually, Sammy, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. My latest prisoners," Gordon said.

Sam didn't like the tone of Gordon's voice. He had a feeling that whatever Gordon was about to reveal he really, really, really didn't want to hear it. So, he didn't prompt Gordon for further discussion.

Gordon was disappointed that Sammy didn't ask, but he was going to tell him anyway. "Caught me a couple of demons. I was just going to exorcise them, but sometimes you can find out a lot from a demon."

"Like what?" Sam asked, despite himself. He had never learned anything he wanted to hear from a demon. As far as he was concerned, he wished all demons were mute. Well, if he was going to wish for stuff, he'd wish that all demons were dead. All problems solved. Or a lot of them anyway.

"Oh, what they have planned. A lot of people think that demons are just destructive and blood-thirsty for the fun of it. Kind of like the supernatural version of wolverines. But that's just not true. Demons probably have more of a plan and reasoning for doing things than most creatures. Plus, they mostly work together."

"Really?" Sam asked. He wondered why Gordon was telling him all of this. Then another thought struck him. "Why would demons tell you anything? They're probably just playing you."

"With the right tools, demons tell you whatever you want to know. You're dad never taught you about demon torture?" Gordon asked.

"My dad wasn't into torture," Sam answered.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that, Sammy. Remember I told you I ran into him once. It was on a demon hunt. He was looking for a specific demon—one with yellow eyes. I helped him torture a low-level demon for info. Your dad taught me a few tricks. He'd clearly been doing it longer than I had."

Sam remained silent. He didn't want to believe that of his dad. Torture was just wrong. Even if it was a demon.

"Anyway, this last demon told me something. Something you might just be interested in."

Again Sam refused to take the bait. Didn't sound like it would be good news whatever it was.

"There's a war coming. And there are psychics who are going to lead this demon army."

Sam couldn't help himself. He knew he had the worst poker face ever. He looked up at Gordon and Gordon smiled. "Don't worry, Sammy. I already know that you're one of them. The demon gave me lots of names. I killed two already."

"I'm not going to lead a demon army," Sam said. That was just ridiculous. He knew that the demon said he had plans for him, but how on earth could the demon make him lead an army?

"You're dad thought otherwise," Gordon said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. He was really mad now and if he wasn't in a cage and handcuffed, Gordon would be so dead right now.

"Right before he died, he told Dean to kill you."

"Right. How would you possibly know that?" Sam knew that sometimes his dad got frustrated with him. OK, that was probably too mild of a term, but still John had never shown any murderous inclinations towards him.

"The demon told me. It's all the news downstairs. John sold his soul to save Dean and then with almost his last breath told him to kill you." Gordon left off the part about trying to save him. Why confuse the poor kid?

Sam was worried. Gordon had the first part right. That meant the second part could be true, too. And the whole thing about the demon army. This was really too much to take. Luckily Gordon decided he needed to go out to a bar for the night. They were a mile from the nearest neighbor, and Gordon had sound-proofed the place. Sam's hands were cuffed behind his back and Gordon had taken off of him anything he could use to pick anything. Plus he was in a cage to small for him to maneuver in. He wasn't going anywhere.


	3. Hide and seek

"Harvelle's Roadhouse," Ellen answered the phone.

"Ellen, I know you're mad at us, but please don't hang up," Dean said in a rush.

"Dean?" Ellen asked. She hadn't heard from them since they had almost gotten her daughter killed. Probably the only reason he was still alive.

"Gordon has Sam and I need to know if you know where he could have taken him," Dean said. "Please."

Ellen was beyond majorly mad at those boys, but Jo had chosen to go off with them. They hadn't forced her. And, in the end, they had kept her safe. She liked Sam a bit more than Dean anyway, so wouldn't want to see any harm come to him.

"I've heard rumors that he has an old house in Arlington, Ohio."

"That's not far from where he nabbed him," Dean said, almost to himself. "Do you know where exactly?"

"I think someone said it was on McKinley Road," Ellen said.

"Thanks, Ellen."

"Dean, when you get him back, come on by." Ellen was not one for holding grudges.

Dean noted that she said when, not if. That meant a lot. He wasn't sure why. "OK," Dean agreed and hung up. He sped off in the direction of Arlington.

SSS

Dean had procured the head from one of Gordon's heads just in case it would help, but he didn't know if being early would have any effect on that plan. He drove down the very long dirt road that was McKinley. Every house that had multiple cars parked in front of it, he passed by. A few miles down the road, he came to a house with no others around it. There was no vehicle in sight, tons of no trespassing signs and an electric fence. He figured this was probably the place.

He short-circuited the fence and crept into the yard. He peered through one of the windows and saw Sammy squeezed into a cage way too small for him. There was no sign of Gordon. He picked the lock of the door and crept in.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"Is he here?"

"No."

Dean was already working on the padlock to the cage. "Keep a lookout for me."

Sam nodded.

Dean got the lock off and opened the cage up. He helped Sam to crawl out. Sam moaned with cramps. Between the trunk and cage he had been in a folded up position for at least 12 hours. Dean was working on the cuffs, when Gordon came in, gun out.

"Nice work with the fence, Dean."

"Thanks."

"I take it you didn't kill Lenore?"

Dean looked over to the bag he had brought in with him, with the severed head in it. Gordon cut his glance to where Dean was looking, but not long enough for Dean to make his move. Since Dean had wanted to face the door while removing the cuffs, Sam was in front of him, between him and Gordon. Why did it always seem to work out that way?

"Well, I'm surprised, but that's just a bonus. Not what I wanted anyway," Gordon said.

"What did you want?" Dean asked.

"Kill Sammy. He's evil, you know."

"What?" Dean asked. That is so not what he had expected. How could anybody think Sam was evil? He had the most caring nature of anyone Dean knew. He decided to use Sam's shielding position to his advantage. His right hand was hidden from Gordon's view and he slowly used it to extract his gun.

"He's going to lead a demon army."

"What?" Dean asked. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. He couldn't wait for the rest of the reveal, though. He had to make his move now. As Dean raised his gun towards Gordon, he shoved Sam out of the way. He tried to be as gentle as possible since Sam still didn't have the use of his hands to break his fall. But Sam still grunted as he hit the ground.

Gordon and Dean shot at each other and jumped out of the way at the same time. Gordon's shot completely missed its mark, while Dean's shot hit Gordon in his left shoulder. He re-aimed his gun at Sam. If he was going to die, he had to make sure he took Sam with him. These psychics couldn't be suffered to live.

Gordon pulled the trigger as Sam rolled out of the way. Dean shot again, but this time missed. Gordon decided to cut his losses and dove out the door. Dean started to run after him, but had to duck back inside as Gordon shot from inside his car. Since Dean hadn't wanted Gordon to hear his car he had parked behind some trees about a half mile away and knew he would never catch up with Gordon already having a head start. Plus, he couldn't take the chance of him doubling back for Sam.

He knelt down to Sam to take off his cuffs. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Sam said. He had hit the floor pretty hard, but he didn't think there was any real damage.

"Good," Dean said as he helped Sam to his feet. "We should go after Gordon. Not used to hunting humans, though."

"Dean," Sam said. On the one hand he didn't want to know, but on the other hand he had to.

"Yeah," Dean said, when Sam didn't say anything else.

"Did Dad tell you to kill me?"

The look in Dean's eyes was all the answer he needed. He walked outside. Dean ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"Why haven't you done it yet? You always follow Dad's orders."

"Because he didn't tell me to kill you. He told me to save you and if I couldn't, I would have to kill you," Dean elaborated.

"Do you think Dad knew about this whole demon army thing that Gordon was talking about?" Sam asked.

"Looks like he must have. I wish he would have let in us on whatever he knew. Did Gordon tell you anything else?" Dean didn't really want to rely on Gordon's info, but they didn't have any other source. "Where did he find out?"

"He said he tortured it out of a demon. He said he learned some tricks on that front from Dad."

"No way," Dean said, as emphatically as Sam had earlier.

"I don't know. I've had all day to mull that over and I think he may have. Dad was obsessed with finding Mom's killer. And if he found out about my destiny, that would have only fueled him more, I think."

"It's a plan, Sam. Not destiny. There's a difference." Dean refused to believe this would come to reality.

They had been walking and talking. "Where did you park?" Sam asked.

"Right here," Dean said as he veered off into the trees a bit.

They got in the car and started driving down the road. They came upon Gordon's car. They got out of their car and Dean carefully approached. Gordon was sitting in the front seat dead. His throat was slit. Written in his blood on the windshield was "Nobody messes with my special children."

Sam and Dean looked around.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said. "Get back in the car."

"But, Dean. The demon was here."

"He's long gone now," Dean said, not so sure. If that demon was anywhere near here, he wanted Sam far away.

Sam got back in the car. Dean was freaked. He was freaked.

They drove in silence for a few minutes when Sam's cell phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"You're welcome."

"Who is this?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced at Sam not liking his tone of voice. He sounded worried or afraid.

"I think you know who. Now you don't have to worry about Gordon anymore," they yellow eyed demon said on the other end of the line.

"Do you really expect me to lead your demon army?" he asked.

Dean stopped the car and pulled over. Sam was actually having a conversation with that bastard.

"Don't worry. You will. You'll do that and so much more."

"I will never do anything for you," Sam shouted. He thought maybe the louder he said it, the more true it would be. It was kind of a five year old's reasoning, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you will. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

"What did he say?" Dean demanded.

"He said I will. Dean, I'm scared."

"It will be OK," Dean reassured him.

"Promise me that you'll kill me before you let that happen."

"No, Sam. It's not going to happen."

"Dean. Promise me," Sam begged.

Dean looked over at Sam. He didn't think he would be able to do it. He knew he couldn't do it. But because he also could never say no to his brother and this was obviously what he needed to hear right now, he said, "I promise."

Then he started the car and they drove off again. But not to Sam's destiny. Dean was going to save him and create his own destiny where nothing bad ever happened to Sam. That was going to be Sammy's destiny.

The End


End file.
